Inventive concepts relate to a storage device, and more particularly, to a storage device, a memory card, and/or a communicating method of the storage device.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device, which is fabricated using semiconductors, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices may lose stored contents if powered-off. The volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). The nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even if powered-off. The nonvolatile memory devices include the following: a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM or FeRAM).
A nonvolatile memory may be used as storage of a computing device. The nonvolatile memory may be used to form a solid state drive (SSD) to be used in connection with a computer, embedded storage to be used in connection with a mobile device, and a detachable memory card detachable from a computer or a mobile device.